


Donde pertenezco

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mental Coercion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Él era el único que nadie veía.Se quedaba solo en ese cuarto, enfrente al monitor de su ordenador, tratando de ganarse el derecho de vivir cada vez, y cada vez viéndoselo negado por Falcon, como su existencia no hubiera importancia.
Relationships: Andou Ken/Kanzaki Jun





	Donde pertenezco

**Donde pertenezco**

Él era el único que nadie veía.

Se quedaba solo en ese cuarto, enfrente al monitor de su ordenador, tratando de ganarse el derecho de vivir cada vez, y cada vez viéndoselo negado por Falcon, como su existencia no hubiera importancia. 

Era en esos momentos que J aparecía, cuando todos los otros salían de esa puerta echándole miradas piadosas, conscientes de su destino.

Ahora también, J estaba allí.

Caminaba alrededor de la sienta donde Ando estaba sentado; se atormentaba los dedos, mirando a un punto indistinto del techo y sonriendo. 

Sonriendo, como siempre, porque era consciente de cuanto esa sonrisa aumentara en Ken el miedo por lo que estaba a punto de pasarle.

“Sabes, estaba pensando.” le dijo, absorto. “Me soy preguntado como fuera posible que cada vez que te pido de hacer algo, al final Falcon siempre tiene éxito de tangarte.” se paró enfrente a él, agachándose hasta que no estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. “Hay una solución simple a esta pregunta, ¿no, Bluebird?” murmuró.

Le agarró una muñeca rápidamente, mientras con la otra mano se desabrochaba los jeans, llevando los dedos del menor alrededor de sí mismo y moviéndolos, hasta que el otro no lo hizo solo.

“Por lo demás, ambos sabemos que Falcon es mejor que ti, ¿no? Quizás...” acentuó su sonrisa, empezando a mover las caderas para encontrar su mano. “Puede ser llegado el momento de establecer en que sepa ser mejor que ti.” lo provocó.

Ken se mordió un labio y se calló.

No era por su voluntad que estaba en esa situación, pero ahora que J le había robado todo, ya no quería salir.

Odiaba Falcon, odiaba la idea que lo pusiera sustituir, que J transformara la obsesión por ese chico en algo más concreto.

Ahora era Ken que estaba allí, sobre esa sienta en ese cuarto, estaba allí a testimoniar el placer que J sentía por esa sumisión mental, y estaba allí porque lo quería.

Se esforzó lo más que podía, movió rápidamente sus dedos sobre de él, aprendiendo aún algo nuevo que al mayor gustara o menos., tratando de probar a sí mismo de ser el mejor de todos por él.

Cuando J llegó al orgasmo le tiró el pelo, agarrándolo y tratando de no dejarse llevar – nunca lo hacía.

Ken levantó los ojos en su dirección, esperanzador, finalmente anticipando algunas palabras de conforto desde J, algo que lo convenciera de no ser sustituible.

Pero J sonreía, y Ken supe que esas palabras no iban a llegar.

“Has hecho parte de tu deber. Pero no significa que no hay otros listos a hacerlo en tu lugar. O que no sean mejores a hacerlo.”

Se fue, dejándolo solo en el cuarto. Otra vez.

Tenía gana de llorar, pero no estaba el momento de hacerlo.

Estaba el momento de luchar. De aplastar Falcon, una vez por todas.

Y de demostrar a J que ese lugar era suyo, porque era donde J quería que fuera.


End file.
